carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Never Rest 3: Breakdown
Never Rest 3: Breakdown 'is an third season of Never Rest. It premieres on Oct. 31, 2015. Plot Synopsis Ranger awakes after the massive hot pursuit with Everest, Although, Everest is still wounded after the explosion occurred inside the tunnel. Ranger is still complacent to Explorer. He thinks that this is not over yet. When suddenly, They hears a loud noise on the base. Explorer continues his destruction wherein their base is now in danger. A violet ray rushed in to the base revealing Escape and he helps Explorer to destroy the entire Ford Intl. Base. Ranger told Everest to stay because he is currently had a breakdown. At the rooftop of Ford Twin-Tower HQ, Explorer is about to start for his destruction again after he knocked up by Everest and arrested but he sudden "'escape" by that. Meanwhile, a violet ray shoots down in his sight when he turn around to check who is it he saw Escape. Explorer asked "What the actually think are you doing here? Escape ? Right?". Escape admits and replies "I'm not here to interrupt you, I'm here to help you and also to destroy completely the entire base. Explorer asserted that he did not plan to destroy completely the entire base he just test what they else can do against him. Escape enough what he want to explain and he say "You have no point or reason to destroy our base right? So what the hell do you even want to do in your plans?" Until Escape calls out a lightning strike and completely struck Explorer turning him to a vicious part of a darkness.Everest tries to stand but he can't due to his breakdown. Focux appears beside him and helps him to get up. Focux explains everything first about the situations right now. (Although, Everest knows that Explorer is behind this situations) The gov't officials of Ford Intl. Base are given up in Explorer's wrath because he is a Ford member. (In their rules, no Ford member shall be executed or killed inside which means they can executed or killed a Ford member outside) Although, the HPFA enforcers tried to executed Explorer in a Undercover, but had enough because they are abridging the law of the Ford Intl. Base even though that the base is on risk. Focux saw Ranger a while ago, So he help Everest to move even though Everest still have a breakdown in his body (Ranger did not let Everest to move and letting him for his rest temporarily). Focux & Everest are on their way to town but suddenly Everest falls down due to his breakdown and during at time, Focux' brother Fiest saw them and helps Everest to get back on his feet. Everest reminds Focux & Fiest that he cannot fight barely because he was forcing to fight just to save or protect their base.When they reach the town, Ranger seen fighting against the remnants of Explorer. One of the remnants took him to Focux & Everest. He literally pissed off and he quickly asked angrily Focux, "What the hell do you think are you doing? You are forcing Everest to fight which he is currently unstable?" Focux tries to explain everything but Ranger is done to him. Fiest saw Ranger shouting to his brother Focux so he hastily move and told that "We forced him to fight, because we know that he can still fight, also our base is currently in danger in any moments our base will destroyed completely. So in what time do you want him to move? We need him right now Ranger! We can prove that we can protect clearly our entire base. because right now... we will never rest, until it's all done." Ranger felt embarrassed to them, He say that he just want to protect Everest because his brother Land Cruiser is waiting for him. When it's all clear, they move and prepare to fight against Explorer and his remnants. When they meet Explorer in the middle of the base, Escape appears beside Explorer to assist him and also to control him due to the effect of the darkness against them. The battle starts, Everest creates an avalanche and rushed in to Explorer but Explorer vanished and suddenly reappear with a spike in his body. Fiest saw that Everest is in danger so he sacrifice himself impaling by Explorer's Spike Armor. Everest stops to check Fiest first before he burst Explorer down with the avalanche rush. Ranger faces Escape and he knows that he is the reason behind this situations. Escape did not waste his time anymore using his full combo breakout (Oblivion Dash + Mark of Vengeance + Death Shadow Assault + Autoattacks) wherein Ranger completely outplayed but during that time, Ranger stays for 5 seconds each of that attacks of Escape. So he take advantage by going back to his 5 seconds ago and annihilated Escape. Suddenly, Escape is vanishing when he was completely annihilated by Ranger making his time to escape to him. Explorer awakes after the avalanche rush and he can't barely move due to the after effects of it. Until Everest appears beside him and knocks him down again. 2 weeks after, the Ford Intl. Base is recovering to it's normal days. Focux seen being emotional because of his brother Fiest died. Everest came towards to him and thanked his brother risk his life just to save him and also to protect the base. Focux accept it and he thinks that Fiest knows it that it will be happened he also quote "It ain't go further, no matter how it takes". Ranger apologizes to Focux first before they leave to bring Everest back to his brother. The overview of the Ford Intl. Base shows up and the view rotates to Raptor looking around after his expeditions in the other side. He looks at his feet and saw "Wildtrak your next" printed on the ground. He is bothering that Ranger might be in danger in any moments. Until the screen shuts down ending the series. Deaths'' '' *Fiest (Unconfirmed) *At least 10 Ford members *Hundreds of Explorer's remnants Trivia * This series features all the Ford vehicles. * This series marks the reappearance of Escape. * First appearance of Raptor. * First appearance of Fiest * First appearance of Focux * The term '''Breakdown '''refers to Everest's breakdown in his body after the explosion occured inside the tunnel in the series Undercover. * Focux forced Everest to fight, Eventhough he has a breakdown but Fiest explains everything because Everest is needed to protect the Ford Intl. Base. * This would be Fiest's first & last appearance after being impaled by Explorer's Spike Armor, However, it is unconfirmed. * The "Wildtrak your next" printed on the ground seen by Raptor was written by a Doomsdeath member. Either Escape or one of the Doomsdeath that confirms alive.